omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Forces
Adrammelech *'Limit Break' **'Judgement Bolt': A gathering of concentrated energy that shoots down from above as a powerful thunderbolt. Note: Thunder Element Ark *'Limit Break' **'Eternal Darkness': Atomos *'Limit Break' **'G-Force 199': He charges his energy within his mouth and then shoots it at the enemy. The energy engulfs the enemy and implodes with it inside. Note: Shadow Element Bahamut ZERO *'Limit Break' **'Tera Flare': Bahamut ZERO flies into space and launches his Tera Flare attack from his mouth at his opponents. Bizarro Sephiroth *'Limit Break' **'Heartless Angel' Black Waltz *'Limit Break' **'Lightning Surge': Note: Thunder Element Carbuncle *'Limit Break' **'Ruby Light': Casts reflect on the entire party which causes magic to be reflected at the enemy until the battle is over. **'Diamond Light': Casts vanish on the entire party which causes the entire party to appear invisible until the battle is over. **'Emerald Light': Casts haste on the entire party which causes their speed to be doubled until the battle is over. **'Pearl Light': Casts protect on the entire party which causes defense to be doubled until the battle is over. Cerberus *'Limit Break' **'Counter Rockets': Casts triple on the entire party allowing them to use three spells at once until the battle ends. Cúchulainn *'Limit Break' **'Venom Bite' Dark Shiva *'Limit Break' **'Diamond Dust: Note: Ice Element Doomtrain *'Limit Break' **'Runaway Train' Efreet *'Limit Break' **'Flames of Hell': Note: Fire Element Famfrit *'Limit Break': **'Tsunami': Launches a tsunami from its vase at its opponents. Note: Water Element Fenrir *'Limit Break' **'Terrestrial Rage': With a howl he summons a great big monster that punches your enemy so hard to fly into the sky. Note: Earth Element **'Millennial Decay 1000 Year Gust': With a howl he summons a great big monster that punches your enemy so hard to fly into the sky. Note: Wind Element Giga-Phoenix *'Limit Break' **'Phoenix Flame': Flies around the enemy ingulfing it in flames, resurrects fallen party members. Note: Fire element Golem *'Limit Break' **'Earth Wall': Protects party from an enemy attack, best used to defend against a limit break. Griever *'Limit Break' **'Shockwave Pulsar': All characters are transported in to the another dimension where a strong power does heavy damage. Hades *'Limit Break' **'Black Cauldron': Casts a powerful spell using his cauldron, if the spell doesn't kill the opponents the status effects of poison, sleep, silence, and slow will. Hashmal *'Limit Break' **'Gaia's Wrath': Hashmal dives deep within the planet's core. He then rips through the planet and attacks the enemy. Note: Earth Element Iris *'Limit Break' **'Goddess Radiance': **'Restore': Note: Holy Element Ixion *'Limit Break' **'Thor's Hammer': Thunder damage to all opponents. Note: Thunder Element Jenova *'Limit Break' **'Ultima': Jumbo Cactuar *'Limit Break' **'10,000 Needles': Launches 10,000 needles at opponents. Kefka *'Limit Break' **'Goner': The skies glow red when Kefka launches a large attack on any number of opponents, causeing alot of damage. **'Fallen One': Kefka casts out a spell that causes all opponents to fall, their health dropping down to one. Kirin *'Limit Break' **'Life Guard': Fully restores health to all allies and doubles their magic defense. Kjata *'Limit Break' **'Tetra Disaster': Casts powerful Fire, Ice and Thunder spells on opponents. Note: Fire, Ice and Thunder Elements. Kraken *'Limit Break' **'Undertoe': Note: Water Element Lich *'Limit Break' **'Death Cutter': Note: Death Element Mateus *'Limit Break' **'Freezing Wave': Mateus throws his javelin at his oppponents, ice suddenly surrounds it and then the opponents, the ice breaks and the javelin returns to Mateus. Note: Ice Element Mokona *'Limit Break' **'*'''Limit Break' **'Time Traveling' ***'Clairvoyance' Note: Time Element Moomba *'Limit Break' **''' Note: Element Earth Mukkuru *'Limit Break' **'Leap strike' Necron *'Limit Break' **'Grand Cross' **'Blue Shockwave' Neo Bahamut *'Limit Break' **'Giga Flare': Neo Bahamut flies into the sky and launches his Giga Flare attack from his mouth at his opponents. Pandemona *'Limit Break' **'Tornado Zone' Phantom *'Limit Break' **'Ghostly Veil': Makes the entire party invisible for the rest of the battle. Quezacotl *'Limit Break' **'Thunder Storm': Fires thunder blasts from its... face, which causes a huge explosion of thunder. Note: Thunder Element Raiden *'Limit Break' **'Shin-Zantetsuken': Raiden comes down from the clouds riding Sleipnir, he charges at the enemy and cuts them in half. This will kill the enemy instantly. **'Gungnir': Raiden throws his lance at the enemy, which turns into a tornado. Note: Wind element Safer Sephiroth *'Limit Break' **'Super Nova': A cosmic force perpetuated by a scientific equation that has the combined efforts to annihilate the known galaxy and intensify the Sun’s radical size to be used as a single, immense attack. Shemhazai *'Limit Break' **'Soul Purge': Shemhazai fires energy blasts from its arms which explode seconds later. Note: Shadow Element Sin *'Limit Break' **'Giga-Graviton': Sin launches an energy blast from its mouth which upon drains the life out of his opponents, killing them. Siren *'Limit Break' **'Silent Voice': Covers the enemy in water damaging them and silences them with her hymn which prevents enemy from using magic for the rest of the battle. Silver Dragon *'Limit Break' **'Shockwave': Note: Earth Element Skeith *'Limit Break' **'Data Drain': Thanos *'Limit Break' **'Devil's Frown': Trance Kuja *'Limit Break' **'Ultima' Typhon *'Limit Break' **'Disintegration': Creates a tornado around the enemy then flips the worlds upside down... o_O Note: Wind Element Ultimecia *'Limit Break' **'Hell's Judgement': Valefor *'Limit Break' **'Energy Ray': Fires an energy ray at opponents. **'Energy Blast': Charges and then fires a powerful energy blast at opponents. Note: Element Void Velius *'Limit Break' **'Hellfire': Twirling his staff, Velius summons a giant fireball and uses it to crush the enemy. Note: Fire Element Category:Omega V Sign Up